


Steddie - "You did all of this for me?"

by ChaoticallyWriting



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticallyWriting/pseuds/ChaoticallyWriting
Summary: Steddie and prompt 41 ("You did all of this for me?")requested by whaletiddies on TumblrEddie gets stressed over last-minute essays and his roommate Stan tries to help him.





	Steddie - "You did all of this for me?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stanlonbrough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanlonbrough/gifts).



> I didn't remember until after I wrote this that drabbles aren't the same as one-shots and are only supposed to have 100 words.  
> So.... Whoops.

Eddie was _stressed_.

Was that unusual? No, Eddie had a knack for becoming stressed. Some would say it was his default emotion. This was a special kind of stress. This was “It’s Finals week and I have five essays due tomorrow that I haven’t even started,” stress.

It wasn’t like he could blame anyone but himself, he thought when the professor said the essays assigned over the course of the quarter wouldn’t be due until the final day, that he would be fine. He’d write each essay as they were assigned, not stress over them, and have them all ready to turn in well before the due date. Boy, was procrastination a slippery slope.

Which was why Eddie was now sitting on his bed, staring at the blank document on his laptop with his hands tangled in his hair.

“What’s wrong?” Eddie looked up at his roommate and bit back a choke. His roommate, Stan, was standing in the doorway. Great. Just what Eddie needed. A distraction in the form of his hot roommate. “Eddie?” Stan spoke up again, breaking him from his trance.

“Oh, uh…. Nothing.” Eddie quickly looked back at his laptop screen. Nothing is literally what was wrong, he had nothing written. He was screwed.

“Eddie….” The bed sunk a little as Stan sat down at the end of it, causing Eddie to glance at him. Stan was looking at him with a mixture of annoyance and concern. “You look like you’re about to pull your hair out, what’s wrong?”

“…. Do you remember the essays we had to write for Morris’ English class?”

“Yes…?”

“Uh…. I.... Haven’t done them....” Stan’s eyes widened slightly.

“ _Any_  of them?”

“Look, I’m already stressed and I don’t need you stressing me out too!” Eddie took a deep breath and re-ran his fingers through his hair. “I just…. I’m trying to come up with something and I’m getting nothing.”

For what felt like forever, Stan was quiet, and Eddie was sure he was figuring out the proper way to chew him out for procrastinating until he finally spoke up, “Have you showered yet?”

“I…. What?”

“Have you showered today?”

“What does that have to do with-”

“Answer the question, Edward,” Stan retorted.

“Uh….” Eddie _had_ been planning on showering when he finished his essays, but it was starting to look like he was going to have to skip.

Stan shook his head slightly, then grabbed the laptop from off of Eddie’s lap. “Go take a shower. Now.”

“But I-”

“If you don’t shower now, you’re not going to shower for the rest of the night, are you?” Eddie opened his mouth to protest, but was quickly cut off. “Go shower. It’ll make you feel better and make writing easier.”

“… Fine,” Eddie grumbled as he got up and grabbed his robe, heading out of the dorm and to the dorm’s bathroom.

—

As much as Eddie hated the shared college dorm showers, he had to admit that he did feel a lot better after washing up. The feeling of cleanliness and the warm water helped clear his mind, and he felt more than ready to tackle the daunting task that was writing five essays in less than 24 hours.

… Okay, now that he had that time frame in mind, he was starting to stress out again.

Having already changed back into his clothes- He’d rather not walk down the dorm hall in just his robe- Eddie opened the door to his dorm and stepped inside, letting the door close behind him and heaving a sigh.

“Feeling better?”

“Eh, a little-” Eddie glanced over and stopped mid-sentence.

Eddie’s laptop was lying closed on his bed, with an open notebook and a little tin on top. A cup of hot chocolate sat on his nightstand, topped with whipped cream that was already starting to melt a little. He stepped over and first grabbed the tin to examine what it was; chocolate-covered espresso beans. He then glanced at the notebook and picked it up; the page it was open to had a mini outline on it for each essay Eddie had to write.

For a moment he was speechless. Then, he glanced at Stan, who was sitting on his own bed across from Eddie’s and quietly reading a book. Stan glanced at Eddie after yet another silent moment. “What?”

“You... You did all this for me?” Eddie asked. Stan simply shrugged.

“We had to so the same essays, so I already had some outlines for the arguments I ended up not writing, and I figured the hot cocoa might help if the shower wasn’t enough of a pick-me-up. I usually keep the espresso beans for when I have to pull all-nighters, but you’ll probably like them more than me, since you like coffee so much and all...” Something about Stan’s voice made it seem like he was trying very hard to come off as casual, like he didn’t just possibly save Eddie’s ass, and all Eddie could do was stare at him in awe. When he finally spoke, he couldn’t quite find what to say.

“I... You...”

“Do you need me to leave too? I know sometimes another person in the room can be distracting,” Stan quickly added, setting his book aside and standing up. Before Stan could make any further move to leave the room or Eddie could think about what he was doing, Eddie grabbed Stan by the shoulders and kissed him.

Eddie could feel Stan tense up briefly, and for a split second he almost pulled away to give a panicky apology. But instead, Stan kissed back and relaxed, placing a careful hand on Eddie’s cheek before breaking away. For a brief, tense moment, the two stared at each, breathing softly.

“.... How about this,” Stan broke the silence, “For every essay you complete, you get another kiss.”

“ _Deal._ ”


End file.
